porque a veces, te quiero y te amo no es lo mismo,pero en este caso si
by issabela23
Summary: Ultimamente Shizuo esta junto con una misteriosa chica pero esto no le gusta nada a Izaya ademas de que el rubio lo ignora,que hara este para que le preste atencion? no se hacer resumenes es un fanfiction de shizuo e izaya entren y comenten


Bueno aqui una historia que escribi hace algun tiempo ya saben lo personajes no son mios. Espero que les guste

El dia en Ikebukuro era tranquilo ,ultimamente no habian habido peleas entre bandas ni tampoco Shizuo habia estado enfadado porque el,la bestia,estaba enamorado o eso parecia porque ultimamente se lo veia con una chica y ni siquiera Izaya lo podia molestar cuando estaba con ella.

Claro eso a Izaya le molestaba ,era verdad que Shizuo siempre destrozaba todos sus planes ya que nunca acababan como el queria si el rubio estaba envuelto en ellos pero por lo menos muchas veces picaba al principio y lo entretenia un poco pero ahora ni eso cuando el se acercaba a Shizuo para empezar otra de sus habituales peleas simplemente el rubio lo ignoraba. Si lo ignoraba.

Exactamente Izaya no sabia lo que le pasaba quiza si que tenia un complejo con Shizuo como habia dicho Simon pero ultimamente le molestaba mucho ver al rubio,o mas bien verlo con aquella tipeja. Le molestaba hasta el punto de querer acabar con ella,jamas en su vida habia odiado a alguien mas que no fuera Shizuo pero esta vez si que podia decir que no amaba a un querido humano.

Ese dia no fue diferente ,Shizuo estaba junto con la chica he Izaya paso por delante de ellos,le cabreo,cogio su navaja y la apreto dentro de su bolsillo,quiza si la lanzaba contra aquella chica Shizuo le prestaria algo de atencion,pero que ganaria entonces? Odio mas odio del que tenia Shizuo hacia el? No ,no queria eso porque desde que la bestia estaba con ella Izaya ya no queria que lo odiase si no que queria que le hiciera caso de otra manera,por primera vez queria hablar tan solo con Shizuo.

En ese instante se oyo una risa,la del rubio. Una risa de verdad ,como ninguna con la que habia estado delante de Izaya. Eso le molesto como podia ignorarlo de tal forma? Y enseñarle aquella sonrisa a esa? Izaya le observo aquella sonrisa hacia que le hirviera la sangre sin embargo no pudo soportarla. Y si corrio y corrio hasta perder de vista a esos dos y es que le daba asco verlos. Con sus estupidas sonrisas pasandoselo bien juntos y el siempre solo. Aaaa que rabia le daba.

Pero algo iba mal ,cuando le daba rabia no se suponia que tenia que llorar. Pero entonces que le ocurria? Sus ojos estaban soltando lagrimas sin ninguna intencion de parar ,porque?

Si, se habia dado cuenta desde hace tiempo,desde que tenia la necesidad de verlo. Estaba enamorado. De aquel monstruo.

Izaya miro a su alrededor ,su cuerpo se habia dirigido a una calle desierta. Quiza asi era mejor. Llorar en soledad como lo habia hecho siempre,siempre solo. Sin darse cuenta comenzo a llover ,enseguida su chaqueta distintiva comenzo a pesar mas,y es que el estaba empapado. Asi sus lagrimas se esconderian.

Caminando sin rumbo choco con algo. Habia caminado hasta la calle principal del barrio. Una persona mucho mas alta que el estaba delante de el

-que coño haces!?-un hombre empapado con un pañuelo amarillo en su cabeza se encontraba delante de Izaya. La verdad poco le importo simplemente intento pasar sin buscar problemas pero aquel hombre no parecia estar por la labor

-apartate...-con voz casi inaudible a causa de la lluvia y el trafico Izaya le hablo. No sirvio de nada. Izaya agarro su navaja,no tenia animos de lidiar con aquel estupido y menos de pelear ,ahora mismo estaba desanimado y muy enfadado,no! pensandolo bien quiza si que le vendria bien pelear y desahogarse.

-que vas de chulo enano!-Coloco su navaja con una rapidez en el cuello de aquel hombre. Que haria? Acabaria con el o se divertiria haciendole pequeños cortes ,no ahora mismo necesitaba algo intenso ,si penso mejor. Quizas un corte con fuerza y profundo y luego puñaladas por su cuerpo. Si eso haria. Le sonrio como siempre hacia sin embargo esta vez con los ojos enrojecidos.

Un sonido enorme se escucho ,un sonido que hizo a todos los que pasaban por ahí mirar hacia la direccion donde se encontraba Izaya,o donde se suponia que tenia que estar y es que ahora Izaya se encontraba en el suelo a unos metros de aquel hombre.

Izaya levanto un poco el rostro del suelo empapado por la lluvia,que acababa de pasar? Un rastro de sangre comenzo a bajar por su rostro hasta caer en el suelo esparciendose por la lluvia. Sorprendido observo en direccion del hombre,estaba inconsciente con un un bote de basura a su lado? Izaya muy bien sabia que significaba aquello,la unica persona capaz de lanzar aquello con tanta fuerza y precision era...si aquella persona. Heiwajima Shizuo.

Rapidamente giro su rostro intentando buscar a Shizuo entre la gente,tampoco es que fuera tan dificil encontra a un rubio en un lugar de personas morenas pero en este caso no lo encontro. Con el movimiento un horrible dolor le azoto. Se levanto con una mano en el rostro tapandose el ojo izquierdo,por Dios estaba sangrando demasiado!

-estupido...Shizu-chan...-ando un poco y recogio su navaja del suelo-genial tendre que visitar a Shinra-la verdad no le apetecia nada ultimamente mas o menos desde que Shizuo estaba con aquella mujer todos sus mas cercanos conocidos estaban mas distantes con el. Que estaba pasando? Quizas seria su imaginacion? Camino un rato ante la atenta mirada de aquellos humanos a los que tanto decia querer sin embargo ninguno se dignaba a preguntar siquiera si estaba bien o necesitaba ayuda,quizas era su culpa por ganarse mala fama pero podrian hacer algo. Siempre le dejaban solo incluso en momentos como esos donde necesitaba ayuda no habia nadie simplemente hacia como si no pasase nada,como siempre. Pero hoy no,hoy Izaya se equivocaba ,Celty aquella motorista se mostro ante el.

-que te ha pasado Izaya!-escribia Celty en su movil que a Izaya le costaba leer.

-jeh no sabria decirte...-mostro su sonrisa burlona de siempre mostrandose tranquilo

-vamos rapido sube! Te llevare con Shira para que te cure-la primera vez que hacian algo por el,no sabia que decir simplemente se monto en silencio bajo la lluvia. Algo le dolio antes de que Celty arrancara lo observo tenia sangre en su camiseta. Se la levanto ,habia un corte. Como no se habia dado cuenta antes como no lo habia notado. Se bajo la camiseta y se agarro Shinra se ocuparia de todo.

-ya esta! Mejor que no te muevas mucho has necesitado puntos en tu cabeza y en tu costado. Si te sobre esfuerzas se te pueden saltar y eso seria un problema.

-gracias Shinra-Izaya se puso su chaqueta empapada

-no deberias salir ahora esta lloviendo!-sin embargo Izaya lo ignoro

-te pagare luego el favor. Nos vemos-salio rapidamente de ahí dejando a Celty y a Shira preocupados.

-aaaa que chico. Aparentando ser fuerte no ganara nada.

-Izaya se metio en problemas-comenzo a teclear Celty-Shizuo solo queria ayudar-Shira leia-pero Izaya tambien salio herido. Shizuo me llamo para que fuera a por el. Estaba muy preocupado y parecia estar asustado pero Izaya al parecer no sabe muy bien lo que ha ocurrido-finalizo. Shinra se quedo pensando

-no se quizas si que se habra dado cuenta. Por lo menos de que Shizuo le ayudo. Ya sabes nadie es capaz de levantar cosas y lanzarlas por los aires...los dos son unos estupidos-dijo Shinra apoyandose en su mano y esta sombre su pierna.

Izaya caminaba,ahora mismo queria descansar un poco le dolia bastante aquel golpe. Pero sin darse cuenta se habia dirigido hacia aquel restaurante donde Simon trabajaba. No pudo creer que vio ,si ahí delante de el estaba aquella persona. Shizuo. Durante un segundo no supo que hacer,le saludaba o le ignoraba. Si le saludaba no tenia la seguridad de que Shizuo le respondiera al fin y al cabo ultimamente cuando se veian Shizuo pasaba de el pero y si lo ignoraba,aquello si que seria un punto y final a cualquier relación que hubiesen llegado a tener aquellos dos. Que haría?

Shizuo se despidio y cerro la puerta de aquel restaurante, se giro para comenzar a andar y ahí se encontro con Izaya

-Izaya...-si le sorprendio ver a Izaya ahí pero no lo mostro. Izaya no sabia que hacer pero no hizo falta ya que el rubio actuo primero. Lo ignoro. El informante se quedo quieto mientras Shizuo pasaba de largo a su lado ,asi que asi fue. Para que se habia estado comiendo la cabeza? Tan solo deberia haberlo ignorado,estupido! Se dijo con unas enormes ganas de llorar aun asi no se quedo callado. No señor. Se giro y le hablo de la forma que normalmente hablaba,sin dejar ver lo debil que era en el fondo con aquella voz burlona.

-Shizu-chan por favor no seas asi,hace un tiempo que no jugamos. Es una sorpresa que no estes con ella ,ya sabes aquella chica asi que aprovechemos ,quiero jugar...-ignorado-me hiciste un poco de daño antes.-Izaya se acaricio la cabeza en el sitio donde tenia aquel golpe- Shinra tuvo que ponerme puntos en mi frente y en mi costado...-Shizuo hizo una mueca de al parecer culpabilidad pero algo que Izaya no vio. Para el,el rubio continuaba caminando sin girarse haciendo que Izaya alzase la voz. En su interior Izaya se decia asi mismo un "date prisa largate" pero simplemente se quedo ahí parado hablando como si nada. Estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar-ne Shizu-chan...-al ver que no se detenia su cuerpo actuo solo. No queria que le ignorase. Corrio hacia Shizuo situandose delante de el con la cabeza gacha-Shizuo...!-eso sorprendio al rubio ,nunca le habia llamado asi,bueno si quizas alguna vez pero Shizuo no se acordaba. Siempre con su estupido Shizu-chan que le enfadaba pero que esta vez estaba ignorando.

-...-no dijo nada solo intento ir por otro camino pero otra vez se poso enfrente suyo aquel pelinegro.

-es que acaso me vas a ignorar?-su voz se estaba quebrando sin embargo no iba a dejar escapar ninguna lagrima como su ojos querian-por que!?-agarro la muñeca de Shizuo con fuerza alzando su rostro empapado por la lluvia y unos ojos enrojecidos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Shizuo.

-q...?-enseguida Izaya se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo,se estaba dejando en ridiculo asi que agacho la cara otra vez ,no queria que le viera porque sabia que algunas lagrimas se estaban empezando a soltar.

-olvidalo...-dejo caer la muñeca del otro y se quedo ahí. Shizuo no queria estar ahí ,estaba incomodo asi que lo unico que se le ocurrio fue empezar a andar y darse prisa en desaparecer. Y asi lo hizo girando rapidamente una esquina ,no queria mirar atras ,aquellos ojos de Izaya que jamas habia visto le hacian daño,no le gustaron le dieron ganas de...de abrazarlo.

-aaaa estupido enano!-se cubrio el rostro ,estaba sonrojado es que acaso aquellos ojos,aquella expresion eran su culpa? Y es que el no lo sabia pero Izaya estaba enamorado de el al igual que el de Izaya pero a diferencia de su "enano" el tenia con quien hablar. Si señores aquella chica de la que Izaya creia que estaba saliendo era mas ni menos que la novia de su hermano pequeño y la que siempre fue una consejera para cualquier tipo de circunstancia. Se levanto,se iria a casa a descansar y a pensar si era hora de decirle a Izaya lo que sentia por el.

En la calle donde se encontraba Izaya no habia nadie solo el parado ,llorando en silencio casi sin emitir ningun sonido. Y no lo aguanto por un intante su tristeza se convirtio en rabia quizas emitida hacia el mismo por aquel comportamiento estupido que habia tenido pero cogio su navaja la saco ,la abrio y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzo contra la pared del local situado a su derecha clavandola.

-ni hablar...!esto no quedara asi!-corrio a por su navaja clavada en la pared ,la recogió arrancandola de la pared y comenzo a correr con ella en la mano hacia donde habia ido Shizuo. Mientras corria decidio que no aguantaba mas. Aquella vez seria la ultima vez que hablase con el,se iria de quel estupido barrio acabando con el antes. A lo lejos lo vio caminando.

-Shizuo!-grito. Este se giro ,solo tendria una oportunidad-te Odio! Recuerdalo!-y lanzo su navaja hacia el rubio,este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo pero no le hizo falta,habia fallado. Habia fallado la unica oportunidad de acabar con aquel rubio tan solo le habia hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Shizuo se quedo paralizado observando a Izaya apartando la mirada de el como lamentandose haber fallado. Izaya se giro y volvio a gritar-te odio Shizuo!de verdad...-y callo. Al rubio le parecio que no era el enano de siempre,es que acaso le odiaba de verdad? Pensaba para si pero lo que no vio fue que cuando Izaya se giro aquellas lagrimas que Shizuo no vio y que habian cesado durante un instante volvieron a aparecer-de verdad te amo-diciendo lo ultimo en voz casi inaudible a causa de la lluvia.

Shizuo no sabia como reaccionar ,acababa de intentar matarlo? De verdad lo odiaba? Abrio la boca para hablarle a Izaya pero este se fue corriendo sin mirar hacia atras,iria a su casa y desde ahí se despediria de aquel estupido barrio que no le habian traido mas que problemas.

-Izaya...-Shizuo coloco su mano en su mejilla y se limpio la sangre. Estaba muy confundido

Izaya llego cansado a su apartamento ,habia venido corriendo sin importarle que los puntos se le pudieran haber saltado que por duerte no fue asi. Entro empapado encontrandose con Namie

-que te ha ocurrido?-Izaya la miro

-necesito que me consigas un pasaje de avion

-avion? A donde?-Izaya se quedo pensando,ahora a donde iria? A un lugar lejano?

-a Inglaterra o Francia. Da igual solo consiguelo para maNana.-entro al baNo ahí se observo al espejo tenia los ojos rojos ,daba pena. Se mojo la cara y salio -que sea para maNana en la noche. Cuando salga del baNo no estes aqui. -Namie se enfado pero no lo mostro ,no deberia haber hecho aquel contrato estupido con aquel tio. Tecleo y paro en seco,si Izaya se iba ella estaria libre,se alegro y puso empeNo en buscar un pasaje.

Izaya se volvio a meter en el baNo ahí se desvistio y se metio a la ducha ,seria bueno que se mojara con los puntos? Bueno daba igual habia estado todo el dia bajo la lluvia ademas ya todo le daba igual solo queria desaparecer de ahí. Enamorarse de la personas a la que odiabas...que tonteria! Sonrio mientras comenzaba a llorar ,como podia haber sido tan estupido!? Su tristeza se convirtio en rabia ,recordo como habia fallado al lanzarle la navaja ,el siempre era certero,golpeo la pared con su puNo en el fondo no le queria hacer nada.

Salio y se seco ,no habia ruido fuera asi que Namie seguramente se habria marchado ya,salio con la toalla alrededor de la cintura,observo a su alrededor,porque era asi? Una casa tan grande para el. Todo tan silencioso y solitario. No le gustaba estar solo pero no podia evitarlo,no tenia ningun amigo ya que no sabia tratar con la gente si no er con amenazas. Y se enfado aun mas ,lo acababa de decidir ,se iria de aquel barrio pero no sin antes hacer sentir a Shizuo odiado y asqueado de si mismo.

Cogio el movil e hizo algunas llamadas. El dia siguiente seria su ultimo dia ahí asi que lo aprovecharia para hacer sufrir al rubio.

La maNana en Ikebukuro habia estado lleno de susurros entre los hombres de Izaya,Shizuo se habia dado cuenta ,mucha gente estaba actuando raro por las calles y no era su imaginacion Simon tambien lo habia notado

-al parecer esta pasando algo...Izaya esta tramando algo seguramente.-Shizuo estaba bastante preocupado por Izaya,el dia anterior habia actuado extraNo con el. Habia hablado con la novia de su hermano y le habia dicho que quizas Izaya tambien estuviese enamorado de el pero Shizuo no se lo creyo. Saco la navaja de Izaya del bolsillo y la observo,estaba gastada en el mango pero la oja estaba bien afilada. Se pregunto que ocurria hasta que recibio un mensaje ,era de los Dollars

-he oido que habia una chica en peligro,estaba siendo molestada por los paNuelos amarillos ,que alguien la ayude!

-enserio por donde?

-a unas calles del restaurante ese raro de sushi-continuo leyendo

-hace cuanto?

-hace unos pocos minutos se la llevaron en un coche rojo,escuche que Orihara la habia mandado a secuestrar. Es la chica aquella que se pasea por Ikebukuro con Shizuo-aquello le sorprendio,Simon tambien vio la conversacion y pudo observar como Shuzuo salia corriendo del local con su movil y otro objeto en las manos.

-soltadme!-la chica estaba forcejeando la tenian atada a una silla en medio de una fabrica

-cierra la boca! Orihara nos tiene chantajeados no tenemos opcion,no te haremos nada te soltaremos cuando llame asi que tranquilizate!

-Orihara? Izaya Orihara?

-bingo! No tenemos otra opcion.

Shizuo corria ,preguntando a todo el que pasaba si habian visto un cohe rojo. Nadie sabia. Un mensaje mas de los Dollars

-los he seguido estan en una fabrica abandonada ,donde fabricaban coches. Esta rodeada por paNuelos amarillos y esta atada a una silla. Lo siento no puedo salvarla son muchos.

-mierda!-Shizuo grito pensando en Izaya ,porque habia secuestrado a la novia de su hermano? Ella no tenia nada que ver con ellos dos si estaba enfadado con el deberia haber ido a por el! Corrio en direccion ha la fabrica lo mas rapido que pudo

Una llamada les aviso

-esta bien soltadla ,Izaya ha dicho que puedes irte pero que tienes que alejarte de aqui y que nos des tu movil-la chica accedio y se fue por donde le indicaron ,habia sido un secuestro bastante extraNo.

A los pocos minutos un rubio aparecio delante de ellos,estaba bastante enfadado ,todos se pusieron en posicion para pelear sacando navajas y cogiendo un bate,Shizuo actuo rapido y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta ya les habia lanzado chatarra que habia por ahí dejando a tres en el suelo y dejando solo dos que fueron a atacarlo pero que Shizuo pudo con facilidad. Busco con la mirada ,no habia nadie mas donde estaba? Un aplauso lo sorprendio ,miro en direccion al ruido y vio al pelinegro quer callo de la barandilla donde estaba para ponerse a la altura del rubio

-Izaya...-Izaya lo contemplaba sin sonreir como normalmente lo hacia ,tenia la mirada fria. El pelinegro saco una pistola y sisparo dendole en el brazo izquierdo a Shizuo ,lo siguiente fue que lanzo la pistola a un lado y saco una navaja sorprendiendo al rubio al ver la rapidez con la que se movia hacia el,Shizuo no pudo moverse con suficiente rapidez y el pelinegro le acesto un golpe en el estomago dejandole sin respiracion. Como aquel enano podia tener tanta fuerza? Shizuo se hecho para atras y alguien lo cogio de los brazos,los panuelos amarillos que estaban isnconciente se habian levantado y lo sujetaban ,uno cogio un paNuelo y se lo puso en la cara,aquel paNuelo tenia algo porque enseguida comenzo a ver borroso hasta desmayarse. Izaya cogio su movil y comento:

-la chica ha sido salvada por Shizuo,ahora todo esta bien

-enserio? Menos mal!-contestaron.

-podeis atarlo ahí ,despues marchaos...si os vuelvo a ver por aqui cerca acabare con vosotros-todos hicieron caso,ataron a Shizuo a la silla y se largaron para no molestar en cualquier que hubiera sido el plan de aquel psicopata Izaya.

Shizuo abrio lentamente los ojos ,le dolia la cabeza y estaba mareado,miro hacia su alrededor encontrandose con Izaya en frente de el mirandolo mientras jugaba con su navaja.

-ya te has despertado-Shizuo intento moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado

-pero q...?-Izaya se acerco a el cortandole la mejilla donde aun tenia la marca del dia anterior

-donde estan los insultos Shizuo?

-insultos?

-normalmente si hubiera hecho esto antes hubieras dicho:" quieres que te mate ,acabare contigo enano!" Ya sabes lo de siempre. -Shizuo aparto la mirada ,desde que se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia no queria decirle nada como eso porque no era lo que sentia-bueno ya da igual. Estuve pensando...ya que ultimamente no jugamos me apetecia jugar contigo pero a mi manera

-a tu manera?-Izaya se quito la chaqueta. Y se sento en las piernas de Shizuo enrollando las suyas alrededor de la cintura del rubio-que haces!-Shizuo no sabia que era lo que pensaba hacer aquel pelinegro

-si jugando con alguna cosa que a Shizu-chan le molestara de verdad-Shizuo lo miro lo habia vuelto a llamar Shizu-chan-y resulta que lo que de verdad odia Shizu-chan es mi presencia,y muchos mas tocarme jaja-Izaya salto encima de Shizuo poniendolo nervioso

-de que hablas?-Shizuo aparto la mirada del pelinegro que tenia en sus piernas

-veras Shizu-chan,yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa pero tu no,seguramente te odiarias si hicieras algo asqueroso como tener sexo con quien mas odias verdad?-Shizuo abrio los ojos al maximo esque pensaba violarlo?-lo que voy hacer ahora puedes interpretarlo como quieras ,pero para mi solo tiene un significado

-un significado? Esto no tiene sentido!-Izaya desabrocho el pantalon del rubio poniendolo tenso-de...detente!

-eres muy sensible...Shizuo-Shizuo apoyo su rostro en la clavicula del pelinegro ,era tan extraNo aquello

-a que viene todo... esto? Y lo de llamarme... por mi nombre cuando te apetece?-Izaya le seguia tocando y no podia hablar con claridad-eh Izaya...!-Izaya se estremecio al oir su nombre dicho por Shizuo con aquella voz que nunca habia escuchado,aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras en medio de cada cogida de aire

-Shizuo Shizu-zhan que mas da? Es lo mismo. -Shizuo hundio mas su rostro estaba a punto

-aah...de...detente...!

-porque no dices nada mas?-Shizuo se sorprendio-porque no me gritas o me amenazas?-Izaya se levanto un poco quitandose los pantalones sin dejar ver su rostro a Shizuo,el rubio pudo ver el sexo de Izaya estaba erecto al igual que el suyo,que significaba eso?-gritame! Amenazame! Shizuo actua como lo hacias siempre...-Izaya se sento encima siendo penetrado lentamente -aah...-Izaya respiraba con dificultad ,le dolia pero no se echaria hacia atras!

-porque!?...porque quieres que actue como antes? Antes no parabamos de pelear ,creia que estabas harto de las absurdas peleas...aah...-Shizuo veia el esfuerzo que hacia Izaya para soportarlo dentro. Los brazos de Izaya se pusieron alrededor del cuello de Shizuo cuando el rubio sintio que algo caia en su hombro,una gota seguida de otra mientras el interior de Izaya se contraia

-prefiero eso a ser ignorado por ti-Izaya se movio rapidamente hasta que Shizuo no pudo mas y acabo, dejandolo cansado. Shizuo observo a Izaya a la cara mientras este se maldecia por dentro-mierda! No tenia que llorar entonces porque!?-se limpio con la manga de su camiseta mientras Shizuo lo observaba en silencio. Porque tenia que ser su primera y ultima vez asi ,obligada,porque no podia decirle claramente lo que sentia al rubio.

-Izaya...-Izaya se levanto se vistio y guardo el miembro del rubio-hey!-Izaya salio de ahí se toco la frente estaba caliente muy caliente,se levanto la camisa,los puntos se habian saltado y estaba sangrando-Izaya!-escucho el grito del rubio ignorandolo. Llamo a Celty diciendole donde estaba Shizuo que lo fuera a buscar y cerro para luego irse de ahí.

Shizuo se quedo dentro de la fabrica ,no entendia muchas cosas pero si habia entendido lo que habia querido decir Izaya,al final la novia de su hermano habia tenido razon. Izaya estaba enamorado de el. Recordo las lagrimas del pelinegro,no lo habia visto llorar ,y le dolia mucho aquella imagen ,aquellas lagrimas eran por el y no le gustaba. Intento soltarse pero no podia lo habian atado bien. Grito de rabia tenia que alcanzarlo y decirle lo que sentia-mierda!-se intento levantar callendo al suelo y haciendo que la navaja de Izaya saliera de su bolsillo ,la agarro y con su mayor esfuerzo la cogio cortando las cuerdas que lo sostenian. -mierda Izaya que significa todo esto!?-se levanto un poco mareado y con las manos dormidas para luego enseguida comenzar a correr y a buscar a Izaya.

Izaya camino hasta su casa ,busco con una mano aguja e hilo mientras con la otra presionaba ya que se estaba desangrando

-mierda...!-cogio una aguja y con un mechero la esterilizo ,comenzo a coser pero no podia ,el dolor era muy intenso. Y si llamaba a Shinra? No le preguntaria como se habia vuekto abrir , porque tenia los ojos rojos y porque habia mandado a recoger a Shizuo? No le apetecia aquello. Tampoco podia ir al hospital estaba muy lejos y habia perdido ya bastante sangre. Comenzo otra vez esta vez colocandose su camiseta en la boca mientras se cosia. Se sento en el sofa de cuero que tenia e intento pero estaba mareado y bastante cansado.

Alguien entro por la puerta,Izaya se giro encontrandose con un paNuelo amarillo,uno de los que lo habian ayudado a atrapar a Shizuo

-que haces aqui? Largate!-Izaya estaba cansado y no tenia fuerza para discutir ni pelear. El hombre del paNuelo se puso delante de Izaya y le agarro la aguja que tenia-que tratas de hacer?-Izaya hablaba lo mas tranquilo posible ,no estaba para esa tonteria. El hombre cogio las muNecas del pelinegro y lo empujo hacia atras dejandolo acostado en el sofa-oye alejate!-con una mano sostenia las muNecas de Izaya y con la otra le desabrochaba el pantalon,Izaya se sorprendio e intento soltarse pero no podia le dolia al moverse-alejate!-el hombre solto las manos de Izaya pero no se alejo ,abrio sus piernas e intento penetrarlo ,pero derepente el hombre salio despedido hacia el suelo ,Izaya lo miraba sorprendido,que acababa de ocurrir?

-maldito!-Shizuo entro enfadado,le acababa de pegar una patada en la cabeza a ese hombre dejandolo inconsciente. Shizuo observo a Izaya estaba en el sofa tumbado con su pantalon abierto y bajado hasta las rodillas,este enseguida se los subio mientras con una mano se presionaba la herida-Izaya

-a que ha venido eso Shizuo?-le sonrio con su sonrisa burlona pero enseguida cambio a dolor-agh-Shizuo se acerco a el

-que te ha hecho?-porque estaba tan preocupado por el? Izaya se alejo en el sofa ,Shizuo observo que estaba mas palido de lo normal-que te ocurre?

-jej. -estaba tan debil que se desmayo ,Shizuo vio su camisa gris estaba manchada,la levanto un poco ,habia un corte bastante profundo que no paraba de sangrar enseguida se asusto cogio el movil y llamo a Shinra

Abrio los ojos lentamente ,estaba en su sofa Shinra estaba delante limpiandole la sangre

-vaya asi que te has despertado ya!-Izaya se levanto le dolia la herida-no te levantes sera doloroso-no le hizo caso ,observo a su alrededor,Celty y Shizuo estaban hablando en la puerta ,estos lo vieron y se acercaron

-que pasa...?-Shinra cogio una geringuilla y le inyecto algo en la herida

-con esto no te dolera tanto ,te he puesto algo para que la herida no se vuelva abrir pero no te esfuerces o te dolera.

-que hora es!?-shinra se lo dijo

-por?

-tenia un vuelo a las diez

-un vuelo? A donde?-Shizuo se preocupo,es que acaso pensaba irse? Izaya lo observo

-a Inglaterra. Tenia pensado irme una temporada

-porque!?-Shizuo lo dijo mas alto de lo que tenia pensado. Celty cogio a Shinra del brazo y se despidieron.

-me haces daNo celty! Bueno adios nos vem-Celty tiro de el dejandolos solos. Izaya se acomodo en el sofa

-tenias pensado irte?-Izaya no le miro

-Si ,este pueblo se ha vuelto aburrido. -Shizuo no contesto simplemente se quedo ahí parado-por cierto y el tio que habia aqui?

-Simon se lo llevo.

-ya veo. Bueno-se intento levantar pelo le dolia aquello que le habia puesto Shinra no le habia hecho efecto aun-Shizuo ,todos se han ido asi que ya te puedes ir. -Izaya no le miraba a la cara,estaba bastante incomodo Shizuo aun no le habia dicho nada de lo que le habia hecho.

-necesito que me digas una cosa. Aclaramela. -Izaya se puso tenso

-que quieres?

-a que venia lo de antes?-y lo dejo caer,Izaya mantenia una sonrisa falsa en su cara pero por dentro se arrepentia de lo que habia hecho,era extraNo porque nunca se habia arrepentido ni sentido remordimientos por nada.

-quieres matarme?-Shizuo se sorprendio

-yo...-Izaya lo interrumpio

-si quieres hacerlo hazlo. -rio durante unos segundos-Shizuo no se cuando exactamente comenzo a darme igual mi vida. Puedes acabar conmigo si quieres la unica razon que tenia para vivir era poder hacerte sufrir-Izaya se levanto de golpe mientras en su cara continuaba con aquella sonrisa que no le gustaba a Shizuo,Izaya tenia ganas de llorar pero se esforzaba al maximo para seguir impasible -pero al parecer siempre que estas implicado en algun plan no acaba como quiero que acabe. -le ardian los ojos ,mentia la unica razon por la que estaba vivo era porque queria llamar la atencion de Shizuo

-eso es lo que sientes?-Shizuo fruncio el ceNo mientras Izaya le apartaba la mirada

-porque iba a mentir?-Izaya se preguntaba lo mismo pero se respondio,queria que Shizuo lo odiase para asi alejarse sin sentir tanto dolor. Shizuo se movio rapidamente agarrandolo de sus muNecas,el pelinegro se sorprendio en un momento toda su vision habia canbiado por completo,estaban tirados en el sofa y Shizuo estaba encima. -quieres pegarme!? Si querias vengarte podrias haber dejado que aquel hombre me violara y no haberme salvado!-Izaya grito para luego seguir con un susurro mientras su pelo le tapaba los ojos,asi era mejor porque tenia los ojos llorosos-aunque pensandolo mejor no seria venganza no? Al fin y al cabo me daria igual...a no ya veo lo que quieres es usar tu fuerza para destruirme por eso me salvaste verdad? Lo que te hice antes...hizo que me odiaras mas!?-Shizuo se enfado. Le desabrocho el pantalon a Izaya y se lo quito bruscamente,si queria que le hiciera daNo lo haria! Izaya no hacia nada simplemente esperaba la venganza del rubio. Shizuo saco su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de Izaya haciendo que este gritara de dolor,estaba enfadado ,unas cuantas embestidas cuando de repente paro en seco dejando a Izaya sorprendido. No podia por mucho que lo intentase no queria hacerle eso. Unas gotas cayeron en el rostro del pelinegro,este abrio los ojos -porque!? Porque eres tu el que llora?-Shizuo se sorprendio pero enseguida se traquilizo

-porque tendria que odiarte?-Izaya no sabia de que hablaba

-como?

-yo...yo no te odio. -Izaya abrio los ojos lo maximo que podia-yo no siento lo que tu crees que siento. Al contrario. Siempre me he peleado contigo porque yo soy un moustruo,no queria que tu te involucraras conmigo ,no queria que salieses herido. Me enfadaba mucho que te acercaras porque queria que te alejaras de mi. Las personas amadas y queridas por mi siempre han acabado mal...por eso yo no queria que te quedaras a mi lado...aun significando que me odiaras era mejor que te alejaras de mi.

-que...?

-cuando comenzamos a pelear ,queria que tuvieras miedo de mi pero por alguna razon tu te acercabas mas. Pero hoy cuando te vi llorando ya no queria que te alejaras tenia miedo ,cuando saliste de la fabrica tenia miedo y cuando te vi insconciente tambien,no queria que te alejaras ya no. Esta herida-Shizuo acaricio el dorso por donde tenia aquel corte-es una prueba por la cual me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito. Cuando aquel hombre te estaba molestando mi cuerpo actuo solo,pero saliste herido asi que lo unico que pude hacer fue llamar a Celty para que fuera a por ti. Yo...-Izaya agarro el cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia el enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio donde enseguida comenzo a llorar.

-estupido!-Shizuo no sabia como reaccionar estaba avergonzado le acababa de decir todo lo que sentia pero estaba feliz de sacarse un gran peso de encima.

-Izaya yo...

-Idiota! -Izaya continuo durante unos minutos en el cuello del rubio cuando de repente hablo-vamos a la habitacion...-Shizuo se sorprendio pero alzo al pelinegro enseguida y lo llevo a la habitacion donde habia una gran cama.

-estas seguro de esto?-Shizuo lo acosto en la cama ,se desvistio y lo miro a los ojos ,para Izaya aquella mirada le parecia adorable ,estaba seguro pero de un momento a otro algo le paso por la mente,el tenia novia.

-...Shizuo y tu novia?

-mi novia?-Shizuo pudo apreciar como la cara de Izaya cambiaba

-la chica con la que vas siempre-Shizuo no pudo aguantar y se le solto una carcajada algo que a Izaya lo dejo bastante sorprendido ,habia dicho algo divertido?

-ya veo asi que has estado celoso todo este tiempo-Izaya se enrojecio-ella no es mi novia. Ella es la novia de mi hermano,se ha mudado por aqui cerca y mi hermano me ha pedido que la proteja ya que ella siempre ha sido una gran amiga mia. -Izaya no daba credito a lo que estaba oyendo,habia sido muy estupido-ya te he dicho que solo te necesito a ti...-Izaya hundio su rostro en el pecho del rubio sacandole a este una sonrisa,estaba avergonzado y todo rojo -Izaya dejame verte la cara. -Shizuo se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos,era la primera vez que lo habia visto tan rojo y le parecia algo adorable. No pudo resistirse y lo abrazo contra su pecho,era un cuerpo tan fragil comparado con el suyo.

-Shizuo yo te qui...quiero-el rubio se quedo pasmado y lo volvio a mirar estaba bastante avergonzado pero el rubio se alegro tanto que lo celebro con un beso dejando al pelinegro bastante sorprendido. Se separaron durante un momento para coger aire y continuaron ,durante aquella noche se hicieron uno sin pensar en nada mas que en ellos.

La maNana en Ikebukuro era tranquila ,habia salido el sol algo que parecia imposible ya que ultimamente habia estado lloviendo mucho. Una llamada desperto a un rubio

-...si...

-Shizuo donde te encuentras?

-quien eres...?-Shizuo no estaba muy receptivo.

-soy tu hermano! Dime donde has pasado la noche ,has dejado a Mina sola toda la noche!-algo se movio al lado del rubio ,este observo ,nunca habia visto a Izaya con aquella cara ,se sonrojo y se puso un poco nervioso-Shizuo estas ahí?

-lo siento. Ahora tengo que colgar ,nos vemos luego!-colgo dejando a Kasuka sorprendido y bastante preocupado

-que le pasa a Shizuo-Mina aparecio por la puerta

-se ha enamorado.

-de quien!?-Kasuka se acerco emocionado,por fin su hermano estaba enamorado y lo habia aceptado.

-de un chico llamado Orihara Izaya-se quedo pasmado,siempre habia creido que lo odiaba-lo mejor es que es mutuo. -Mina sonrio

Izaya abrio los ojos encontrandose con un rubio con una cara bastante rosada

-Shizuo...-se restrego los ojos,el rubio lo miro bastante avergonzado-buenos dias...-bostezo-que ocurre?-Shizuo le tendio una camiseta-?

-podrias ponertela?

-porque?-Shizuo se sorprendio por la pregunta

-como que porque!? Esta claro ahora que somos...-se callo mientras Izaya lo observaba con los ojos abiertos,que eran? Izaya tenia muchas ganas de escuchar en que clase de relacion estaban al igual que Shizuo

-que somos...?

-no lo se. Yo te quiero y tu tambien entonces eso significa que...somos pareja?-Izaya se comenzo a reir ,estaba muy feliz se tiro hacia atras quedando tumbado-veras no quiero que nadie mas te vea,por eso...

-Shizuo ven aqui-Izaya extendio los brazos hacia el rubio,este le hizo caso -tu y yo ahora somos novios!-salto un poco mientras Shizuo se alegraba. El rubio hundio su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro y ahí se quedo

-Izaya...-este le miro-te amo-este no supo reaccionar ,porque queres y amar son dos cosas distintas pero al parecer en este caso no. Shizuo le dio un beso ,un beso dulce y suave.

Habian pasado meses desde que Shizuo e Izaya habian comenzado a salir,se habian ido a vivir juntos y la noticia se habia extendido enseguida dando la negativa de muchas personas y provocando problemas como disturbios contra estos dos pero al parecer al unirse la gente no sabia que eran un gran equipo. No dejaban que nadie tocara al otro se defendian mutuamente derrotando a los enemigos. Al final resultaron ser mejores juntos que separados.

Os gusto? si os gusto dejen un comentario y si no tambien,acepto criticas asi que diganme porque no les gusto o porque si ,en que puedo mejorar etc...gracias por leer ;)


End file.
